Let's Count to Ten with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Count to Ten with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 4, 1997. This is a semi remake of "Having Tens of Fun!'. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are going to have some fun with numbers because they are having fun with the number ten with Barney's friend Mr. Tenagain. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #A Great Day for Counting #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Books Are Fun! #The Rocket Song #Aiken Drum #Making Ten Shake Pudding (tune: Peanut Butter) #Gonna Have A Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #The Fishing Song #Number Limbo #Nunbers, Numbers #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Play Together *One Two Buckle My Shoe *Aiken Drum *A Big Parade of Numbers Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 2", with Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time" (high-pitched), BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (high-pitched), Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 4" (high-pitched), except they are mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, and kids' vocals from "Season 2". *Before Let's Play Together starts, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing a game of numbers. *After Let's Play Together, BJ arrives to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When BJ arrives to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody! Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe, except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After A Great Day for Counting, Barney tells BJ and the kids that they are going to play a game of hide and seek. Then, BJ tells Barney that he'll count to ten. *During a game of hide and seek, BJ counts to ten behind the tree. While, he does that, Baby Bop arrives at the school playground, and goes to the other side of the tree. After BJ counts to ten, he hears someone saying "Ready or not, here I come!". BJ wonders who said that. Then, Baby Bop peeks at BJ, causing BJ to scream in horror. Then, Baby Bop giggles, and BJ wonders his sister said that, but Baby Bop hears someone saying "Ready or not, here I come!". Then, they peek at Mr. Tenagain and scream. And Then, Mr. Tenagain pops from the tree when he says Surprise! It's me! And BJ tells everyone to come on in and look who's here. Then Barney and the kids say "It's Mr. Tenagain!" *When BJ screams as Baby Bop peeks at him, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop scream as they see Mr. Tenagain, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Krabby bites Ash's finger), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and sped up and Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and sped up. *When BJ says "Hey everybody! Come on in, look who's here!", the sound clip is voiced by Michael (protayed by Brian Eppes) from "Having Tens of Fun!", except the "Hey everybody!" is pitched up to +2 and the "Come on in, look who's here!" is pitched up to +3, and the whole sound clip is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice.